🅶
|-|While Asleep= |-|Casual= |-|In Rage= |-|No Mercy= Summary This, my friends, is my God Profile™ (Made by Phoenks)... Its pretty powerful. it'll refrain from super spammy SHIT like other God Profiles. It will contain made up feats and stuff of that nature. Enjoy! Now for the Character Summary: God Profile, ''THE'' Primal Being in the Ultimate Omni-Super-Universe that is all things. It has N''o Limits'' to its power and can do nearly anything''.' ''(jeez, this is litterally just another god profile, isnt it?) Remember: '''This is a ''JOKEJOKEJOKE Powers and Stats Tier: '''Atleast High!! (-1)10100^Graham's Number-A Pro Max+ Whilst Sleeping, likely ''Beyond the Concept.'' '''Name: God Profile. Origin: '''Once apon a time, a normie thought about creating his own God Profile, because everyone seemed to have one, so he created one, thus, this being was Created! '''Gender: God Profile. Age: '''A little over 2 hours? Was just created in the head of a '''Genius Classification: God Profile. Powers and Abilities: Usually id just be like "lol, Every power", but for the sake of actually wanting to try and create something unique, heres an actual list of powers!: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 6 and 7), Existence Erasure and Durability Negation (With the snap of its fingers, God Profile can erase your existence to a point where no one, not even Omniscient Beings, will remember who you were.), BFR via Banishment (Can banish people to a land of no return, for eternity), Absorption (All power thrown at God Profile will be absorbed and turned into food for him to eat tommorow), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch Abstract Beings), Life Manipulation, Resurrection, Technology Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Telekinesis, Size Manipulation, Magic (Can perform many many types of magic), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel (Via Teleportation. Teleported to multiple different universes and franchises, Soloing multiple verses for fun), Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, Precognition, Power Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Summoning, Martial Arts, Exceptional Memory, Fear Aura, Accelerated Development, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Instinctive Reaction, Technique Mimicry, Attack Reflection (If he wants he can just send your attack back at your by rolling his eyes), Regeneration (Has shown no regeneration, due to not have ever having too regenerate, however, claims to be able to regenerate from having his existence erased completely. Mid-Godly), Healing, Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly), Time Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Probability Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Cringe Manipulation, Creation, Rage Power (Once got mad because someone insulted the fact that he liked the My Little Pony universe and 1-Shot their Omniverse), Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection, Toon Force, Abstract Existence (Type 3), Law Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception , Black Hole Creation, Plot Manipulation , Perception Manipulation (Can make entities see him as just an ordinary Weeaboo), 4th Wall Awareness and Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dab Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Organic Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Transmutation, Disease Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Atleast 10100 Dimensional), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Admin Privileges (Godly), Page Editing (Via Admin Privileges), Roast Manipulation, Verse Soloing Manipulation, Gay Manipulation (Lol Get Gayed!), likely alot more |-|Immunities=Immune to Resistance Negation, Laziness Manipulation, Magic, Invulnerability, Manipulation (All Kinds), God profiles that people create but are too lazy to add any actual powers to so they just list it as "All Powers", or something like that, Power Nullification, Gay, Durability Negation, Haters, Goku Fans, MLP Fans, Undertale Fans, Teleportation (Can not be Teleported), maybe some more? Attack Potency: '''atleast '''High Boundless Pro Max+ Level '''(Has 0-Shot and Soloed countless fandoms and franchises, including Dragon Ball Super, My Little Pony, Undertale, Mario, Zelda, Pokemon, All of Nintendo, Rick and Morty, Umineko, Doki Doki Litterature Club, Minecraft, DC, Marvel, and The SCP Foundation), likely ''Beyond the Concept. '' '''Speed: Omnipresent, Although God Profile prefers to limit his speed down to'' ''Massively-Hugely-Exoticly-Uniquely-Insanely FTL Pro+ '''combat and travel speeds (Can Solo all of your favorite verses before you can load this page), or around '''10100^Graham's NumberC Lifting Strength: 'atleast '''Infnite '(Imagine the heaviest thing ever times ∞, now imagine this character holding it), likely ''Beyond the Concept. '' [[Joke_Battles_Wikia:Striking_Strength_Scale|'''Striking Strength]]: '''atleast'' High' 'Boundless Pro Max+ Class '(One-Shot and then Recreated the DC and Marvel Universes while sleep walking), likely Beyond the Concept. [[Joke_Battles_Wikia:Durability_Scale|'Durability']]: Insanely Hard to Fathom,' '''likely 'Beyond the Concept. >'Regeneration and other powers make him nearly impossible to kill, however, God Profile admits it is indeed possible.'' Stamina:'' C'mon, This is God Profile, '''lol jk, Likely atleast High, Has to take naps occasionally because Soloing Universes is tireing, has never had to truely excert themselves. '''Range: You can't run nor Hide, It'll still be able to hit you. '(Once hit someone in a different dimension from an entirely different Franchise while dreaming) '''Standard Equipment: ''Anythin''g ''it can imagine and will into existence'' Intelligence:'' Nigh-Omniscient ''(Knows everything but secrets) Weaknesses: This Section of the profile has been deleted by God Profile himself do to insecurties. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Existence Erasure: '''Usually what '''God Profile Leads with. Its thought based and will usually take care of any threat that annoys him (Removes all traces that you ever existed, including memory, soul, physical body, etc), however if they are uneffected by this, he will refer to the other Attacks/Techniques below. (This can only be resisted if you are Immune to Boundless Level Existence Erasure) (When in a rage state he will not use this ability) *'Bloodlust:' 'God Profile' sends a barrage of''' Beyond the Concept. '' Level '''attacks... thats all we know, nothing has ever '''survived' to tell the tale. (Only uses this ability while in a Raged state/Bloodlusted) *'0-Shot: Kills someone by doing absolutely nothing physical. '''This can be done with a variety of different hax... '''God Profile' won't even have to move and you'll be insta-killed. (Known to use this while asleep and casually) *'You Fucked Up: God Profile' continously kills and heals you over and over again, has been known to do this to other "Godmodes" he comes across to assert his''' Dominance' as a Godmode. Has done this for over a week once. (Only used while Bloodlusted/No Mercy) *'Casual Strikes: Just a few punches with '''Outerversal Force behind them. (Uses while sleeping or in a casual state) *'Fuck You: God Profile '''uses this when he dosent want to deal with some annoying idiot so he banishes them': Yu-Gi-Oh style. (Used in all states of mind except while Bloodlusted) *'''So your immune to Existence Erasure? lol ok: Uses his''' Admin Priveldges to change your profiles resistances and get rid of your resistance to '''Existence Erasure.... And then smerks and Erases you... but,' ''extra slowly',' ''so you can physcial see yourself getting '''erased' and wonder "Why the fuck did I even try".' *'Oh... Your an actually competant Godmode?:' Used when '''God Profile' figures out you can actually do something and Instantly goes into a Bloodlust/No Mercy mindset and uses all of his powers at once to attempt to completely destroy the enemy. *'Quick-Hax: '''Uses a bunch of different hax just to have a bit of fun while soloing these casuals. Others '''NOTE: '''When doing Vs-Battles with other Godmodes, I will try and remain as non-biased as possible. I will only agree with things that are actually reasonable, otherwise your vote will not count. (So you can't just say This some other Godmode wins because u like it, or something like that) If a match is a stomp it will go in the Stomp/Dosen't Count Category. '''Notable Victories:' [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Saitama_(Realistic_Wanked) Saitama (Realistic Wank)]' Both are my profiles and this one just gets absolutely obliterated.' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Stomp/Dosent Count: Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:Gods Category:Another damn Godmode Category:Godmodes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:OP Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:Boundlessly above categories Category:Solos your verse Category:Memetic tier Category:Tier ??? Category:Tier 0 Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Weird Category:Beyond 0 Category:Existence Erasers Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Manipulation Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Higher Dimensional Beings